Grilling is extremely popular throughout the world. Increasingly, portability of grills is desired. For example, campers, boaters and the like desire to have a grill available on their outings. In addition, those that live in more densely populated areas desire to have a grill for their apartment or condominium, but do not have the space for a typical full sized grill. One example of a popular portable grill is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,976,485 (assigned to Weber-Stephen Products LLC). Similar portable grills are sold by Weber under the trade names Q® 100 and Q® 200.
While portable grills are desirable, it is also desired to easily transport and conveniently use portable grills in a variety of different locations. Some users may simply transport the grill itself and may place the grill on a table top or the ground for use. Others may place the grill on a stand so that the grill may be conveniently used. However, moving the grill and a separate stand can be unwieldy, difficult and inconvenient. Thus, there is a need for a cart that can be used to securely support the grill during use and which may also be used to easily transport the grill to different locations for use. It is also become desirable to securely and safely transport portable grills from place to place, again, while also providing a support surface for convenient use of the grill.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a folding grill cart that folds for easy transport, can be pulled as a trolley similar to wheeled luggage and can be unfolded into an upright position for use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a folding grill cart that supports the grill for use when in an unfolded and upright position.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a folding grill cart that securely locks the grill to the cart for use and during transport.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a folding grill cart that locks into an unfolded position for use and is easily collapsed for transport.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a folding grill cart that includes a table top assembly, the table top assembly including toe clips into which the legs of a grill may slide into engagement.
Yet an additional object of the present invention is to provide a spring loaded lock button used in conjunction with the toe clips on the table top assembly to further secure the grill.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a folding cart having a support frame assembly, the support frame assembly including leg lock members to secure the cart in an upright position.
Yet still a further object of the present invention is to provide a folding cart having a support frame assembly, the support frame assembly including leg lock members, at least one of which has a locking tab to secure the folding cart in an upright and locked position and to prevent undesired folding or collapse of the folding cart.
Still an additional object of the present invention is to provide a folding grill cart that accommodates a tank support assembly.
Still yet an additional object of the present invention is to provide a foldable tank support assembly to keep the fuel tank off of the ground.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a folding grill cart that can accommodate a variety of portable grill sizes.